Decision
by Sakumary
Summary: Sakura se encuentra deprimida debido a la muerte de ino, y su frustracion viene despues de recordar a Sasuke, Ella decide tomar su propio camino pero ¿a donde conducira? Malisimo summary
1. Mi Frustracion

Decision

Holaaa, este es el segundo fic de naruto que hago P espero que les guste, se me vino toda la historia de un jalon, mientras estudiaba D, haha, es SasuSaku asi que sino te gusta la pareja...LÁRGATE, nah, no es cierto, xD

Por cierto, lean mi otro fic, "Tan frio como la nieve" que tambien es SasuSaku D

Naruto _**NO**_ es mio

_------------------------------_

Capitulo 1: Destino 

_------------------------------_

_-Ino!! Inoo!!!-_

_-Sakura...Frentuda...no llores-_

_-Ino, no bromees!!, estas herida!!!-_

_-Sakura...je...estoy bien...n-no te preocupes-_

_-Ino!!-_

_-Iré a un lugar mejor...-_

_-INO!!!- _

------------------------------------

**-Ah!!-**Una chica pelirosa se sentó de repente en su cama, tratando de regular su respiración, había tenido esa pesadilla de nuevo, sintió algo tibio en su mano, una lagrima, así que por inercia se limpio las lagrimas, y se dirigió a su ventana -**Ino...te extrañamos...-**en eso abrió la cortina de su ventana, volteando a ver el amanecer que se presenciaba en Konoha, volteo a ver el reloj, las 5:04 de la mañana, algo temprano, para ser su día libre

**-Sakura-Chan?!-**

-**Naruto?-**La chica se dirigió a la puerta y lo vio, a ese chico hiperactivo que trataba de subirle los ánimos siempre-**Que haces aquí tan temprano??**

-**Bueno, ya sabes...dentro de 20 minutos cumplirá los...16 años...**- mencionaba mientras su sonrisa se borraba de su rostro

**-Si, lo se...iras a darle las felicitaciones?-** dice dejando un tono de tristeza en su voz

**-Si...planeaba que fueras conmigo...claro..no te estoy oblig---**

**-Si iré-**

**-Entonces, te espero-**

**-Si-** La chica subió rápidamente las escaleras, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió, y se puso sus típicas sandalias-**Ya estoy lista**-

**-jeje, que rápido!-** dice esbozando una sonrisa- **Vamos, los demás esperan..-**

**-Si...-**

Salieron de la casa de la pelirosa, y esta cerro con llave su casa, después se fueron caminando hacia la casa de Shikamaru, que les quedaba de camino, para su sorpresa, el ya estaba afuera de su casa, con un pequeño ramo de flores en la mano

**-Habían tardado...-**

**-Pero ya llegamos!-**

**-Naruto...Shikamaru, es mejor darnos prisa**- En esto la chica esbozo una sonrisa bastante fingida, cosa que no paso desapercibido por los chicos

----------------------------------------

Se encontraban en un lugar frío, el ambiente era deprimente, todos estaban alrededor de lo que parecía un altar...estaban en un cementerio

**-...Feliz cumpleaños...Ino...cerda-**

**-...-**

Todo mundo estaba en silencio, Sakura derramaba lagrimas, no sollozaba, estaba llorando en silencio, Shikamaru contemplaba las flores que le había traído, el estaba realmente deprimido, Chouji estaba con la mirada baja, nunca tenia el valor de ver la lapida de su compañera, Naruto estaba viendo a Sakura, no con lastima, sino que el estaba pensando en otra cosa...los demás solo se quedaban en silencio, ha excepción de Hinata, que se le escapaba uno que otro sollozo

**-N-naruto...-**

**-Si?...Sakura-Chan?-**

**-Y...y-yo me siento un poco mareada...vendré un poco mas tarde**- y en eso se fue corriendo

-**Sa---!-** Sintió una mano en su hombro, y le sorprendido al ver que Hinata le había impedido hablar

-E-es mejor...q-que la dejes...d-desahogarse un p-poco Naruto-kun...después d-de todo..._ella es la que ha sufrido mas que nosotros_-

Eso tomo a rubio por sorpresa, después volteo al suelo, bajando la cabeza...

-Sakura-Chan...-

--------------------------------

Una chica corría por el bosque, las ramas rasgaban su piel, las lagrimas destruían su autoestima, sus recuerdos la atormentaban...

-Porque...porque?!-

Y se escucho un golpe seco, las piernas de la chica se debilitaron, haciendo que esta se cayera...se quedo un rato tirada, derramando lagrimas que desaparecían en la tierra

-Es...una maldición? - cerro, los ojos, haciendo una melancólica sonrisa...pensando...lo que había dicho-No...es...mi destino- y diciendo esta ultima afirmación, todo se volvió negro

-Sakura-chan??-

-N-naruto?-

-Ah!! Tsunade-obachan, ya despertó!!-

-Sakura! Estas bien?!-

-Si...-

-..."_ella...generalmente me hubiera preguntado que paso..._"...sakura...te desmayaste...-

-Lo se...no importa-

-Como que no importa, es tu salud sakura!!-

-No importa que me suceda...-

-Sakura...estas así por Ino verdad?-

Sakura frunció el ceño, Naruto decidió por quedarse callado, viendo la escena desde el marco de la puerta, y Tsunade veía fijamente a Sakura

-Sakura...Ino ya no volverá...y es probable que Sasuke tampoco-

-...!- Naruto abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, que pintaba Sasuke ahí?!

-...- Sakura solo opto por voltear a la ventana, como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo

-Sakura...lo sabes...Ino no volverá...Supéralo!!!-

-...-

-Es probable que Sasuke tampoco, y si vuelve Será ejecutado, no importa si mata a Orochimaru o a Itachi, el ya no tiene oportunidad, por favor deja de pensar en el!!, deja de pensar en rescatarle!! Olvídate de el!!!-

Y todo paso tan rápido...

Sakura se había parado rápidamente, cosa que Tsunade no tuvo tiempo de captar, a lo que después, se encontraba en el suelo, enfrente de sakura, sujetándose la mejilla

-Sakura-chan!! Porque golpeas a la vieja?!?-

-tu...tu no sabes el sufrimiento que he pasado...-

-Sakura...si te comprendo...-dice levantándose y tratándose de acercar a ella- yo también perdí a personas importantes...-poso una mano en su cabeza, con la intención de calmarle pero...

-NO!!! NO ME TOQUES!!!-aventó la mano de Tsunade, y después la aventó a la pared, causando que se cayera- no lo comprendes...tu...tu perdiste a tu hermano...y a tu persona mas querida...pero...pero no sabes la frustración de tratar de recuperarlo en vano...de perder a la persona que mas confianza te tenia, a la persona que te ayudaba a salir adelante, a la persona que amé con todo mi ser...a la persona que te insultaba...mas sin embargo la otra de consolaba-

-Sakura...Chan-

-Sakura, aunque no lo creas somos iguales...-

-No...no somos iguales...-

-...?-

-Tu fuiste correspondida, tu trataste de salvarlo, pero lo perdiste-

-...-

-Yo soy rechazada, trato de salvarlo, porque aun tengo la oportunidad...-

-Sakura...-

-Yo nunca me daré por vencida, Tsunade-sama, no soy como usted, ya no mas, no voy a ser cobarde!!YO NO MATARE A LAS PERSONAS QUE QUIERO!!!!!!-

Y salió, salió corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, dejando a un Naruto shockeado y a Tsunade con el corazón destrozado

--------------------------------------

Continuara...

Ha que estado cortito??, bueno, es normal, es una historia pequeña, conformada por al menos 5 capítulos.

Este fic lo actualizare cada dia, pero con la condición de que pongan reviews, ya saben, si no hay review, no hay capitulo )

Iwal, es con el otro fic, asi que no se pregunten porque no le actualizo P


	2. Mi mundo

_-Sakura, aunque no lo creas somos iguales...-_

_-No...no somos iguales...-_

_-...?-_

_-Tu fuiste correspondida, tu trataste de salvarlo, pero lo perdiste-_

_-...-_

_-Yo soy rechazada, trato de salvarlo, porque aun tengo la oportunidad...-_

_-Sakura...-_

_-Yo nunca me daré por vencida, Tsunade-sama, no soy como usted, ya no mas, no voy a ser cobarde!!YO NO MATARE A LAS PERSONAS QUE QUIERO!!!!!!-_

_Y salió, salió corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, dejando a un Naruto shockeado y a Tsunade con el corazón destrozado_

_--------------------------------------------_

**-Ts..Tsunade Oba-chan, que és eso de matar a las personas que quiere??-**

Tsunade se quedo en silencio, viendo al suelo, cerro los ojos con fuerza, y después se levanto, camino hacia donde estaba acostada sakura, dándole la espalda a naruto**-...el collar...-** Tsunade agarro la almohada en donde estaba acostada Sakura

**-Collar?-**

Tsunade sujeto la almohada en sus manos y lo medito por unos segundos- **El collar que te di...-**

**-...**-Naruto deseo no haber hablado, había recordado que Shizune le había contado que ese collar no lo podía llevar cualquiera, porque acababan muriendo

**-Es como...si los hubiera condenado...-**

Naruto se quedo observando a Tsunade, ella esbozo una triste sonrisa, y acto seguido abrazó la almohada

**-Sabes?...ella tiene Razón...-**

**-Eh?-**

**-Yo...no los pude salvar...-**

**-Tsunade oba-chan!!-**

**-Que curioso, yo les arrebate su sueño a los dos...-**

**-Tsunade!!!!-**

La Quinta volteo a ver a Naruto, quien en sus ojos se podía percibir frustración

**-Tu..no los mataste...fue pura coincidencia, Tsunade-Obaa-chan**-

**-Eso...me gustaría pensar...-**

---------------------------

_-"Porque?!!...Porque?!"-_

Una Chica Corría por las calles de Konoha, chocaba de vez en cuando con los aldeanos, pero ella no se detenía

**-Sakura-san!-**

_-"Lee..."...-_

**-Sakura-san! Mi bella Flor de Cerezo, como te encuentras?-**

**-Lee...yo...yo**- Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima recorrió su mejilla

**-S-sakura-san!? ****He dicho algo malo?! Por Favor no llores!! Tu Flama de la Juventud se apagara!!-**

**-L-Lee...y-yo...-**

Y continuo corriendo, tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, no quería estar allí, en konoha, no quería ver a las personas que la rodeaban, ahora, en su mundo, solo existían 4 personas...Sasuke Uchiha...Ino Yamanaka...Naruto Uzumaki...y ella misma, todos eligieron un camino diferente, menos ella, Sasuke, optó por la Traición, Ino, por la muerte, Naruto, por la determinación...Y ella que? Se escondía en las espaldas de naruto...tratando de absorber la energía que emanaba, en toda su vida dependió de esas 3 personas, Aunque el mundo se acabara, ella solo se sentiría satisfecha con esas 3 personas...pero ahora...no.

_**Una siguió su camino**_

Ino, su mejor amiga, murió a manos de un Akatsuki, al tratar de proteger a ella...a Konoha, Admiraba a su amiga, a su primer y mejor amiga, aunque tuviera problemas siempre seguía adelante, derrumbando esos muros de tristeza y destruyendo los obstáculos que se le ponían en frente

_**Y ella...la admiraba**_

Quería ser como ella, Fuerte, Feliz, ser necesitada por alguien, Ino se creo una vida, con sus propias manos, mientras que ella...

Solo pudo crear una mascara con la ayuda de otros

Una mascara que ocultaba su cara...su verdadera cara

Fue una de las muchas diferencias que tenían ella e Ino

Ino vivía su vida, Feliz, tenia la persona que amaba, era fuerte, era Perfectamente real

Ella, vivía su vida, Triste, No tenia a todas las personas que amaba, era débil, siendo incapaz de derrumbar los muros de tristeza, y destruyendo los obstáculos que se interponían, era Perfectamente una mentira

**-Yo...yo...-**

Cuando era pequeña, Sakura era molestada por su Frente, Hasta que llego Ino para "rescatarla", lamentablemente, por algunas razones, su amistad termino, volviéndose enemigas, cada vez que se Veían, se insultaban y se peleaban, pero eso acabo en los exámenes Chunnins, aunque ella no lo reconociese, estaba Feliz, Ella se había vuelto tan fuerte como Ino, Incluso se había librado de su mejor técnica, pero no lo hizo sola, obtuvo ayuda...como siempre...

**-I-Ino..!-**

En su mundo, quedaban otras 2 personas, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, sus compañeros, integrantes del equipo numero 7, eran como el Yin y el Yang, Son todo lo contrario, pero se llevan bien

**-N-naruto!-**

Naruto era su compañero de equipo y Mejor amigo, siempre la ayudaba en todo, inclusive le ayudaba con Sasuke, antes, ella lo detestaba, diciéndole bastardo, idiota, imbecil, inútil, tonto, y muchas cosas mas que eran mentira, ella siempre lo valoro, aunque nunca lo demostró, ella depositaba sus esperanzas en el, el era un soporte para ella, si el no estaba, ella tampoco, si el se iba, ella con el, nunca se quería separar, ya que de el obtenía las fuerzas para vivir...con decir que el fue el que la ayudó para salir de la técnica de Ino, para confortarla...para animarla a seguir adelante, para protegerla..

El de pequeño, fue despreciado por los de la aldea, por tener el Kyuubi, no era su culpa, el...no merecía algo así...sufrió...y mucho...

_**Pero el, siempre fue el que recibió mas**_

Mas engaños, mas decepciones, mas felicitaciones, mas fuerza, mas autoestima para sobrepasar todo, mas amistad con Sasuke...

Y tenia que admitirlo...

_**Lo envidiaba**_

Ser el mejor amigo de Sasuke, ser fuerte, ser necesitado por alguien

El era otra persona que vivía felizmente, al igual que Ino...Los dos eran Perfectos...

Pero siempre...existirá el balance entre el bien y el mal

**-S..S-Sasuke-kun!-**

Sasuke Uchiha era su otro compañero de equipo, el era callado, frío, calculador y cortante, siempre se peleaba con Naruto, para ver quien era mejor, pero siempre dejaban a ella a un lado, ni siquiera Kakashi-sensei le hacia caso...siempre le decía débil, molesta

_**Lo amaba...pero también lo odiaba**_

Era Frío, siempre que lo llamaba respondía con monosílabos, incluso algunas veces la ignoraba, el siempre pensaba en su venganza, en ganarle a naruto, y hacerse mas fuerte

_**El siempre Odiaba**_

No es que no entendiera su situación, ver a sus padres muertos enfrente de sus ojos con Itachi enfrente, amenizándolo, ella también estaría igual con todos pero...

"

_Quien tiene la culpa de que Itachi haya matado su clan?_

_Nadie_

Por eso, en el fondo lo odiaba, tal vez merecía que le ignorara un par de veces...o mas...pero no insultarle, no decir Débil...igual era con naruto, siempre le decía que era débil, que era imposible que el se convirtiera en Hokage, pero aun así, naruto siguió adelante

_**No como ella**_

Sakura decidió ir tras Sasuke en lugar de hacerse mas fuerte, quiso cambiarlo, quiso que viera el mundo como los demás lo veían

_**Pero Sasuke se marcho**_

La dejo en una banca, abandonada, con la desilusión que se llevo, tiempo después, Naruto y otros Gennins de la aldea fueron a su rescate, y no hubieran vivido, si no fuera por el apoyo de los de la aldea de la arena, inclusive, Chouji y Neji estuvieron al borde de la muerte...

**-Porque?!-**

La segunda vez que se vieron fue hace menos de 2 años, cuando recién cumplió los 15 años, Intento matar a Naruto, Sai y a Ella misma, sino fuera por Yamato, que resulto herido con tal de protegerla

_**Por protegerla**_

Tiempo después, Sasuke formo un Equipo para matar a Itachi, se hicieron llamar "Hebi" conformado Por unos tipos llamados Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo,...

**-El...el...Sasuke-kun...-Las lagrimas empezaron a hacerse presentes, mientras corría, sus fuerzas la abandonaron de repente, y cayo al suelo, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza- ha..hahaha..HAHAHA!!!...el...el prefirió otro equipo!!!!!!...-**

Y ella...Sakura Haruno

_**Era una inútil**_

O al menos, así se sentía

_**Débil**_

_**Estúpida**_

_**Inútil**_

_**Inservible**_

_**Molesta**_

_**Llorona**_

Esas palabras y más se pueden usar para describirla, solo era una niña con una gran frente que solo existió para que se burlaran de ella, Ino y Naruto siempre la ayudaban...pero también le perjudicaban...porque...

_**La protegían**_

En esos momentos es cuando se sentía mas débil, cuando dependía de los demás, esa es una de las muchas razones por las que se volvió ninja medico, porque quería que los demás necesitaran de ella, para que le prestaran atención, para que no la dejaran atrás

_**Igual que naruto**_

Por algo le comprendía, y por eso se sentía mal, ella era una tonta

_**Una estúpida**_

Había tratado mal a naruto, pero...Ella era peor

_**No tenia derecho de corregirlo**_

Ese es su mundo

Yin-Yang

Ino, Naruto, Sasuke-Sakura

Fuerte- Débil

Lo que entre los 3 tenían de Fuerte, ella lo tenia de débil

_**Es la ley de la equivalencia**_

-**Sa-Sasuke-kun...t-tu...eres mas fuerte que yo...p-pero...pero...-**se levanta con muchos esfuerzos, raramente se le estaba acabando el Chakra- **Yo lo seré mas!!, te odio, te odio, te odio, TE ODIO!!!** –las lagrimas dejaron de caer, dejando lugar a unos ojos que mostraban enojo, frustración y una boca que mostraban una sonrisa, que la hacían ver un poco siniestra- **Ya veras...tu estarás en Tu estúpido equipo!!!!...Yo lo haré por mi cuenta, sin que nadie me proteja!!!! ESCUCHASTE?!?!**- Saco un Kunai y lo tiro a la derecha, después de eso, se fue saltando de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad

**-Vaya...por un pelo me salve- **

**-Tonto...debes ser mas cauteloso con ella...hum!-**

**-Ella...es interesante...-**

**-¡!! A Itachi-sempai le interesa una chica!!!-**

Se escucha un sonoro golpe

-**Auch!!, Itai!!**

**-Cállate, Tobi-**

**-Deidara, Tobi, pongan en marcha el plan, Kisame, curate la herida, nosotros tenemos que cumplir nuestra parte-**

**-Si! Itachi!-**

_-"Al parecer...Sasuke tiene problemas..."-_

_-----------------------------_

Que les ha parecido 8D??

Jooo, perdón por la tardanza u-u, mi madre me ha castigado ¬¬, peeero, ya estoy aki 83

Weee, no debe ser molestia dejarme un Review no? verdad? VERDAD? O-ó?!

Bieeen, les dejo un pequeño preview del siguiente capitulo:

_-Sakura-Chan??-_

_-Lo siento Naruto..-_

_------------------------------_

_-Porque??!-_

_-Es mi Decisión...-_

_-Sakura-Chan!!!!-_

_------------------------------_

_-Las coincidencias no existen..es el destino-_

_------------------------------_

_-No!!-_

Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo o.ó?

Pss averígüenlo mañana 83!!


	3. Mi eleccion

_-__**Sa-Sasuke-kun...t-tu...eres mas fuerte que yo...p-pero...pero...-**__se levanta con muchos esfuerzos, raramente se le estaba acabando el Chakra- __**Yo lo seré mas!!, te odio, te odio, te odio, TE ODIO!!!**__ –las lagrimas dejaron de caer, dejando lugar a unos ojos que mostraban enojo, frustración y una boca que mostraban una sonrisa, que la hacían ver un poco siniestra- __**Ya veras...tu estarás en Tu estúpido equipo!!!!...Yo lo haré por mi cuenta, sin que nadie me proteja!!!! ESCUCHASTE?!?!**__- Saco un Kunai y lo tiro a la derecha, después de eso, se fue saltando de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad_

_**-Vaya...por un pelo me salve- **_

_**-Tonto...debes ser mas cauteloso con ella...hum!-**_

_**-Ella...es interesante...-**_

_**-¡!! A Itachi-sempai le interesa una chica!!!-**_

_Se escucha un sonoro golpe_

_-__**Auch!!, Itai!!**_

_**-Cállate, Tobi-**_

_**-Deidara, Tobi, pongan en marcha el plan, Kisame, curate la herida, nosotros tenemos que cumplir nuestra parte-**_

_**-Si! Itachi!-**_

_-"Al parecer...Sasuke tiene problemas..."-_

_--------------------------------_

**-Tsunade Oba-Chan?...está bien?-**

**-Si Naruto...es mejor que busquen a Sakura...ella...ella no esta bien...-**

**-A que se refiere con eso...dattebayo?-** La puerta se abre sin que nadie se de cuenta

**-Eso es una cosa facil de explicar, naruto...- **

**-****Ehh?! Kiba?!-** Se voltea y se encuentra con el Inuzuka, seguido de Aburame y Hyuuga

**-Se nota que eres tonto...-**

**-K-kiba-kkun!! No h-hables asi d-de Na..ruto-kun!!-**

**-umm como sea..-**

**-Tsunade sama, nos ha mandado llamar?-**

**-Si Shino, ustedes son el unico equipo de Rastreo que tengo disponible, por favor, busquen a Sakura...tu tambien ve Naruto-**

**-Hai Tsunade-Sama!!**- Todos salieron rapidamente, a excepcion de Tsunade, que se quedo viendo la puerta...

------------------------------------

**-N-naruto..kun??-**

**-Si, Hinata??-**

**-N...Naruto-kun...**-respira hondo y suelta el aire**- tengo algo que decirte acerca de Sakura...**

**-Sakura-Chan?**!- El Rubio no cabia en su asombro, Hinata no habia tartamudeado, ademas, que era eso acerca de Sakura?

-**Sakura es muy fuerte...pero a la vez muy frágil**- decia mientras saltaba a un arbol y veia enfrente con su Byakugan

**-Si...-**agacha la mirada- **lo se...**

-**Pero...Sakura Chan...es como una muñeca de porcelana!!-**

**-Como??-** Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata, ella tenia una sonrisa que en lugar de demostrar felicidad...mostraba tristeza

**-Si...cuando Ino**...-se callo un momento- **cuando Ino se fue, ella se deprimio mucho, yo...intente ayudarla...y ella me habia dicho cosas que nisiquiera a Ino le habia dicho...**

**-Cosas??—**

**-Si, no te puedo contar todo...pero...por algo te dije que ella es la que sufre mas-**

**-...-**

**-Digo que Sakura es una muñeca de porcelana, porque es frágil, es bonita, y cuando se lo proponen, dan miedo-**

**-hehe...-** Naruto solto una pequeña risa melancolica

**-Pero...otra cosa en la que se parecen...esque se rompen muy facil-**

Naruto se le quedo viendo a Hinata, que cosas le habia contado Sakura?

**-Y...cuando tratas de arreglarla...no queda igual...sino que diferente...-**

**-D-diferente?-** un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente en Naruto, ocasionando varias corrientes electricas en la espalda

-**Si...si se rompe y la armas...no queda igual...porque...sus ojos se ven mas tristez...piénsalo, porque se rompio la muñeca??-**

**-...-** Naruto nego la cabeza a lo que Hinata continuo...

**-Pueden haber 2 razones...Porque no le ponian atención y no la cuidaban...o porque le ponian exageradamente mucha atención...-**

**-...!-** Naruto Palidecio, Eso era verdad, Sasuke nunca le ponia atención a Sakura, y el e Ino no le quitaban el ojo

**-Es por eso...que las muñecas de porcelana tienen ese aspecto triste**-

Naruto volteo a ver a Kiba, quien se habia parado en un arbol, para que Akamaru olfateara mejor- **A que te refieres...con eso...Kiba?-**

**-Lo que Kiba-kun quiere decir...es que cuando vez a una muñeca de porcelana por primera vez, se ve feliz, pero cuando la vez las vez tristes, es como si supieran su futuro-**

**-Su futuro...-**

**-Si Naruto-kun...romperse en miles de pedazos, ser abandonada...o ser temida por todos-**

**-Sakura-Chan...-**

**-Por eso...-**

**-...?-**

**-Por eso tenemos que cuidar a Sakura-Chan!! Pero tambien debemos dejarla aprender se sus errores!!-**

**-Hinata...-** Kiba menciono con tono preocupado

-**Si!! Hinata-chan!! Tienes razon!!!** - Naruto mostro una de sus sonrisas, para irse corriendo hacia enfrente, dejando al grupo de rastreo parados, observándolo-

**-Hinata?-**

**-Si, Shino-kun??-**

**-Hinata, estas bien??-**

**-C—claro que si!-** Y Hinata sige el mismo camino que Naruto, dejando a unos preocupados compañeros de equipo

------------------5 hrs después----------------

**-Que hacen aquí?!-**

**-no la encontramos, Tsunade-sama-** Menciona un tranquilo Shjino que se sentaba en una silla de ahí cerca

**-N-neji Oni-san se ofrecio...p—para buscarla, Tenten-chan y Lee-kun tambien la buscaron..y-y no la encontramos...-**

**-es como si nunca hubiera escapado...verdad Akamaru??-**

**-Wuarf!!-**

**-...!!!**-Naruto se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado, asustando un poco a los presentes- Ya se donde esta!!- **Y se va corriendo...-**

**-N-naruto-kun...Espera!!- Y se va corriendo detrás de el**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...Ustedes no van?-**

**-No-** Dijieron al unísono

--------------------------------------------------

_-"Sakura-chan!! Sakura Chan!!"-_ Se sube a un techo de una casa, y ve hacia al frente, observa adentro de un cuarto, y sonrie- **Te encontre**!!- Iba a saltar hacia la ventana que estaba abierta, pero alguien lo deteniene sujetándole el brazo- **Hinata?-**

**-Es mejor dejarla sola...Naruto-kun, necesita aprender de sus errores-**

**-Hinata...-**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**-Me siento sola...**- Ve afuera de la ventana, y en el techo de enfrente logra ver 2 figuras, que luego desaparecen- **Tengo que...hacerme mas fuerte...y aquí no lo lograre...-**

-----------------------------------------------------

-**Naruto-kun, es mejor que descanses...-**

**-Si...tu tambien descansa, Hinata-Chan-**

**-C-claro!- **Se va saltando de techo en techo

-**Sakura-chan...espero que te mejores!-** Se dirigio al Ichiraku Ramen, para relajarse un poco, al menos, sabia que Sakura-chan estaba en su casa

**-Naruto, no comas tanto, me dejaras sin ramen-**

**-Pero esque esta delicioso!-**

**-Ahh, bueno, apurate, ya es noche y vamos a cerrar-**

**-Si!!-**

**-Uh...**- El vendedor de ramen, se le queda viendo a naruto, quien se acabo su bol en un segundo

**-Bueno, ya me voy Viejo, tengo que ir a con la Vieja!!-**

**-Adios, Naruto!!-**

**-Adios!!-** Se va corriendo hacia la torre, cuando percibe un aroma muy conocido para el_-..."...cereza?"_ – Sigue el aroma y lo lleva a la salida de Konoha, volteo a ver un banco, el mismo que estaba sakura desmayada cuando el bastardo de sasuke la abandono, volteo a ver al frente, y se paralizo, enfrente de el, estaba Sakura caminando hacia la salida, con una mochila en la espalda-**Sakura-Chan??-**

**-Naruto??...que haces aquí tan noche?-**

**-Eso mismo me gustaria preguntarte...-**

**-Yo...me ire de Konoha-**

**-Porque??!-**

**-Es mi Decisión...-**

**-Sakura-Chan!!!!-**

**-...?-**

**-Acaso quieres seguir el mismo camino que sasuke?, quieres irte y dejarme solo?! Quieres que esta sea una coincidencia??-**

**-Las coincidencias no existen..es el destino-**

**-Ahora que?! Vas a copiar a Neji?!-**

**-No...quiero seguir mi propio camino..-**

**-Si...Largandote como Sasuke-**

**-Naruto, entiende, Konoha no es para mi...-**

**-Y que lo es, La aldea del Sonido??-**

**-Naruto...-**

**-No Sakura!! No te vayas, tu si perteneces aquí!!-**

**-Hinata-chan dice que yo parezco una muñeca de porcelana...-**

**-que?-**

**-Pero...yo no quiero estar inmóvil...no quiero ser abandonada en un estante...-**

**-Sakura-Chan??-**

**-Lo siento Naruto..-**

**-Sakura-Chan!!!!!, por favor!!!!-**

**-Naruto, te prometo que volvere, no estoy traicionando la aldea, solo quiero reflexionar un poco...-**

**-Sakura-chan...**-Naruto respiro aliviado, al menos Sakura no traicionaria la aldea eso es algo..no?-

**-Pero...-**

**-Eh-----?-** Sintio un fuerte golpe cerca de la nuca, y su cuerpo se torno pesado, dejo de oir, su vista se mantenia, volteo a dirigir la mirada hacia sakura, sus ojos se desorbitaron, el rostro de sakura era inexpresivo, pero sus ojos demostravan odio y tristeza, justo como una muñeca de porcelana...y cerro los ojos, no sin antes haber "leido" la boca de sakura, que aunque no escuchaba podia ver, y habia jurado que sakura habia dicho que "_primero tengo que atender un asunto pendiente_"

_**Dios...**_

_**Sakura se iba a meter en problemas**_

_**En problemas graves**_

_**Justo como Sasuke**_

_**Justo como su mundo**_

_**Como el Yin y el Yang**_

_**Como una muñeca de porcelana**_

-------------------------------------------------

Hola!! 83 aki sta el capitulo, y les tengo una noticia que hacer O

Al parecer los planes han cambiado, y el fic no sera de 5 capitulos, sino de mas, ya que se me vinieron un monton de ideas, asi queee, lo hare un pokito mas largo )


	4. Nota de la Autora

Weeno, lamento comentarles que este no es el capitulo 8(, tengo problemas con la PC, no quiere subir los capitulos, ademas, me ha borrado los 2 que seguian T---T, y cuando los trate de volver a hacer, el word no los queria guardar, ni el block de notas, ni nada, este mensaje esta siendo "Transmitido" por una amiga mia, asi que, mientras vuelva a hacer los capitulos en un cyber (y mientras mande mi PC a arreglar) les dejare los capitulos del manga o, recuerden, los tengo desde la pelea de Naruto vs Sasuke hasta la pelea de Sasuke vs Deidara (que es el que salio esta semana)

Los Capitulos NO se descargan, se ven en linea, y si los quieres guardar, pss les pones guardar y ya 8D

**Naruto 234 – 282 + Extras**:

http // picasaweb . google . com / mangasdenaruto1

**283 – 334** (Nota: El 308 **SI** esta, solo búsquenlo bien)

http // picasaweb . google . com / mangasdenaruto

**335 – 355**:

http // picasaweb . google . com / alexis.reyes

**347 – 358** (Nota: si, aki hay repetidos, solo saltenselos)

http // picasaweb . google . com / orochima

Bueeno, espero que les sirva, solo un comentario

1 capitulo sale cada semana, el dia jueves, generalmente. Y se colocan en la ultima cuenta (orochima) si tienen alguna duda me dicen 8)

Bueno, me despido y perdon por las molestias de no poder poner Continuación

PD: Waaa Ayer hize cosplay de Itachi -----!!!!!


	5. Mi mensaje

**-Naruto, te prometo que volvere, no estoy traicionando la aldea, solo quiero reflexionar un poco...-**

**-Sakura-chan...**-Naruto respiro aliviado, al menos Sakura no traicionaria la aldea eso es algo..no?-

**-Pero...-**

**-Eh-----?-** Sintio un fuerte golpe cerca de la nuca, y su cuerpo se torno pesado, dejo de oir, su vista se mantenia, volteo a dirigir la mirada hacia sakura, sus ojos se desorbitaron, el rostro de sakura era inexpresivo, pero sus ojos demostravan odio y tristeza, justo como una muñeca de porcelana...y cerro los ojos, no sin antes haber "leido" la boca de sakura, que aunque no escuchaba podia ver, y habia jurado que sakura habia dicho que "_primero tengo que atender un asunto pendiente_"

_**Dios...**_

_**Sakura se iba a meter en problemas**_

_**En problemas graves**_

_**Justo como Sasuke**_

_**Justo como su mundo**_

_**Como el Yin y el Yang**_

_**Como una muñeca de porcelana**_

--------------------------------

Observó a Naruto por un rato, después, lo llevo en los brazos hasta una banca, la misma en donde sasuke la habia dejado a ella, le quito la bandana y la volteo para abrir el compartimiento secreto que tenia, sonrio tristemente al ver unos cupones de descuento para ramen ahí –**Para que no se te perdieran cuando entrenes, ¿verdad?-** Puso una pequeña nota entre 2 cupones, y le volvio a poner la bandana, después, se levanto y se dirigio a la Puerta de Konoha, se detuvo a un paso de cruzarla, se dio media vuelta, y observó la montaña de los hokages, después, paso su mirada a la torre, y después a naruto, su mirada era vacia, pero los observaba como examinándolos, tratando de memorizarlos...para no olvidarlos nunca–**No se si decirte hasta luego**- Sonrio tristemente otra vez, y se dio la vuelta, para emprender su camino, sabiendo que tal vez, no volveria nunca...que tal vez moriria

_**Pero ese sera su camino**_

_**En donde no tenga que depender de nadie**_

_**Donde se haria valer por si misma**_

Emprenderia una nueva vida, con nuevas personas que conocer, y quien sabe, hasta podria ser que nuevos amigos

Una nueva vida 

Corrio hasta lo mas profundo del bosque, se detuvo al sentir la precensia de 2 personas

**-¿Qué quieren?-**

**-Al parecer te percataste de nosotros, mmm...no por nada eres la alumna de la Hokage...-**

**-¿Sabes quienes somos?-**

**-Kisame Hoshigaki y Uchiha Itachi...-**

**-Bien-**

**-Sabes porque estamos aquí?-**

**-No-**

**-Sakura Haruno, Ninja de Konoha, La discípula de Tsunade, Integrante del equi-----**

**-Dime algo que no sepa-**

**-Grrr, niña entrome----**

**-Kisame, Callate...Sakura-san, hemos venido a hacerte una oferta-**

**-Habla-**

Itachi se molesto un poco, aunque no lo demostraba ¿Por qué la niña no tenia miedo? ¿Y porque rayos le estaba contestando asi?!

**-Necesitamos un ninja medico en Akatsuki..¿Aceptas el trabajo??-**

-...- Lo penso un poco, algo le apestaba ahí- **y porque quieren a un ninja medico tan debil?, solo soy una Llorona, Debil y molesta-**

**-...niña tonta, crees que no lo hemos pensa----**-Kisame se calló ante la mirada amenazante que le envio Itachi

**-Sakura-san, nosotros te vamos a entrenar...-**

-..."_una nueva oportunidad_..." _"...Una nueva vida"_ "_un nuevo camino_" **Acepto**-

_**Si...la sakura Haruno que conocían, desaparecio en ese instante**_

_**Ya no mas la Sakura amable, simpatica, triste, inútil y mentirosa**_

_**No...**_

_**Ella acaba de morir**_

_**Pero su mundo no cambiaria**_

_**Ha excepción de una cosa**_

Ella 

_**Ya no seria La niña Llorona, debil, molesta**_

_**Ya no**_

_**Desde ahora, no**_

**-Entonces, por favor siguenos..-**

_**Definitivamente no...**_

--------------------------------------------------

**-Ughh...en donde estoy..??-** Se encontraba en un lugar completamente negro, no habia luz, pero sin embargo el...¿brillaba?

Dios!!!! 

-**Estoy muerto, Dattebayo?!?!?!?!-**

**-Naruto? Naruto, estas bien??-**

**-Quien eres??-**

**-Vaya baka, que no me reconoces??-**

El rubio se quedo en blanco al ver la figura que estaba enfrente de ella- **I...Ino??-**

**-Hola!!-**

**-Que?! Pero...tu...-**

**-Pero yo??-**

**-Tu...-**

**-Morí?!-**

**-...-**

**-Bueno, era mi deber, heh, mi destino-**

-..."_Carajo...a todos se les esta pegando la mania de Neji..."-_

**-Naruto...-**

**-Si?-**

**-Recuerdas que ocurrio antes de venir aquí?-**

**-...solo recuerdo...que Sakura-chan...SAKURA-CHAN!!!! En donde esta?!?!?!-**

**-No te desesperes Idiota!! Dime que recuerdas!!-**

**-Ella...Ella decia que tenia un asunto pendiente!!-**

**-Un...asunto pendiente..?-**

**-Si!! En donde está ino?!?! Lo sabes?!?! LO SABES?!?!-**

**-Naruto!!! Calmate!!!-**

**-Esque..-**

**-Te comprendo...ella eligio su propio camino-**

**-Su camino??-**

**-Veras...tu sabes que mi familia...usa técnicas de la mente...no?-**

**-Si...-**

**-Una vez...mientras Sakura dormia...yo me "meti" a su mente...y...-**

**-Y?-**

**-Ella...hehe...ella es digna de admirar-**

**-Que?? No entiendo nada...-**

**-Pronto lo entenderas...lo unico que te dire esque ella tiene un mundo...en donde solo existimos yo, tu, Sasuke-kun y ella...ella tiene la mentalidad de que cada quien eligio un camino, menos ella-**

**-Menos ella?-**

**-Si, ella permanecio cerca de ti para...-**

__

__

__

__

_**Naruto se quedo en Shock, Ino le habia contado algo importante...**_

_**MIERDA!!!!!**_

_**Como pudo ser tan ignorante?!?!?**_

_**Se preocupaba por todos!!!**_

_**Pero...**_

_**Dejo a Sakura-Chan...sola...**_

_**Joder!!!! **_

_**Era un tonto, tonto, tonto TONTO!!!**_

**-Naruto? Naruto...despierta ya!!-**

Eh?? Que hacia la vieja en ese lugar?! 

**-NARUTO!!!!!-**

**-Eh??-**

**-Ahh...te encontramos en una banca dormido...-** Tsunade se alivio de que Naruto se despertara- **Estabas soñando??-**

**-Soñando?-**

**-Si...estabas mencionando a Sakura y a Ino...y te decias Idiota y cosas por el estilo-**

**-Ino...**-Entonces...Ino se habia comunicado con el...de alguina forma...sakura...-**SAKURA-CHAN!!!!-**

**-Eh? Que pasa con ella?-**

**-Sakura-Chan Ha!! Sakura Chan Ha...!-**

**-Que ha hecho?!-**

**-...Se fue..-**

**-Que?-**

**-Ella...ella...fue la que me dejo inconsciente...-**

**-Que?!-**

**-Yo...nunca que quede dormido en la banca...-**

Tsunade Palidecio...- **Ella...-**

**-Dijo que solo se iria para reflexionar...que tal vez volveria...pero yo no me lo trago...ella habia dicho algo de un asunto pendiente..-**

**-Mierda!!!-** Tsunade fue a la ventana de la habitación de Naruto, y para su suerte, ahí estaba caminando Cierto Hyuuga –**Neji!!!-**

**-Tsuande-sama??-**

**-Neji!! Te tengo una misión, sabes en donde vive Sakura Haruno?!-**

**-Si...si se...-**

**-Quiero que vayas a su casa, investiga todas las cosas que parezcan sospechosas!!-**

**-Ha ocurrido algo?!-**

**-Ella...**-Observo a Neji, quien ahora estaba en la habitación de Naruto- **Escapo...-**

**-Escapo?!-** Neji se sorprendio, Sakura no era su mejor amiga, por asi decirlo, pero si era su amiga, ella era quien "cuidaba" a Hinata todo el tiempo, y siempre que el necesitaba ayuda, ella se la daba, de echo...si no fuera por ella...estaria muerto...- **Entonces, ire lo mas rapido que pueda...-**

**-Si...-**Vio como Neji desaparecia en una nube de humo- **Shizune!!-**

Abren la puerta y entra Shizune con unos papeles- **Tsunade-sama, necesito que firme estos papeles para---**

**-No hay tiempo para eso!!-**

**-Como?-**

**-quiero que reunas al equipo Kakashi, junto con Yamato y Sai, tambien quiero un escuadron de Rastreo YA!!-**

**-Si!!!-**

**-Bueno, yo ya estoy aquí-**

**-Kakashi!! Tenemos problemas!!!!-**

**-Problemas?...humm...que tipo de problemas?!-**

**-Sakura...escapo..-**

**-Bueno, ella ya se habia "escapado" antes, seguro esta en su casa-**

**-No...Kakashi-sensei...ella...se fue de la aldea..-**

Kakashi y Shizune se sorprendieron ante las palabras del rubio

**-Bueno, entonces ire a por Yamato y Sai!!-** Shizune salio corriendo al terminar de decir eso, Tsunade observo por la ventana, y vio como Shizune hacia varios Kage bunshin, para que después se fueran a distintas direcciones...

**-Me preocupa...-**

**-No te preocupes, Tsunade-sama, después de todo ella es tu discípula-**

**-Pero...desde la muerte de Ino, ella no ha estado bien-**

**-Ella ha pasado por momentos difíciles, ya sabes, La traicion de Sasuke, La muerte de Ino...-**

**-Si pero...-**

**-Tsunade-Sama!!-**

**-Neji!!, que encontraste?!-**

**-Encontre esto...-**le entrega una carta, que aun no ha sido abierta

**-..!**- Tsunade se la arrebato de las manos, habrio la carta con desesperación, y leyo su contenido, después, puso un semblante triste...arrugo la carta, la tiro a la basura y salio de la habitación, dejando a unos desconcertados Neji, Kakashi y Naruto

**-Veamos...-** Kakashi recogio la carta, la desarrugó y la leyo en voz alta:

_Querida maestra:_

_No tengo el valor de verle a la cara, después de lo que le hize, asi que le envio esta carta...diciéndole que me ire de la aldea, ya me cansé de estar sola, de seguir a los demas, de que me ignoren, estoy cansada de ser debil, de sufrir, yo...me ire de Konoha para iniciar una nueva vida, me hare mas fuerte, haré que todos me reconozcan, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, llevare a Sasuke de Vuelta a Konoha y después de eso, podré morir en paz_

_Por favor Tsunade-Sama NO me busquen_

_Quiero iniciar una nueva vida, y no dare ni un paso hacia atrás, lo lamento, pero no volvere, incluso no se si saldre con vida, pero tendre que arriesgarme, bueno, ese será mi camino del ninja_

_Los extrañare...y mucho_

_Sakura Haruno._

Kakashi y Neji se quedaron callados,mientras que Naruto apretó los puños, sintiéndose un inútil

_-"Maldición!!!"-_


	6. Mi opcion

_**-Veamos...- **__Kakashi recogio la carta, la desarrugó y la leyo en voz alta:_

_Querida maestra:_

_No tengo el valor de verle a la cara, después de lo que le hize, asi que le envio esta carta...diciéndole que me ire de la aldea, ya me cansé de estar sola, de seguir a los demas, de que me ignoren, estoy cansada de ser debil, de sufrir, yo...me ire de Konoha para iniciar una nueva vida, me hare mas fuerte, haré que todos me reconozcan, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, llevare a Sasuke de Vuelta a Konoha y después de eso, podré morir en paz_

_Por favor Tsunade-Sama NO me busquen_

_Quiero iniciar una nueva vida, y no dare ni un paso hacia atrás, lo lamento, pero no volvere, incluso no se si saldre con vida, pero tendre que arriesgarme, bueno, ese será mi camino del ninja_

_Los extrañare...y mucho_

_Sakura Haruno._

_Kakashi y Neji se quedaron callados,mientras que Naruto apretó los puños, sintiéndose un inútil_

_-"Maldición!!!"-_

**--------------------------------------**

**-No-**

**-Eh? Como que no?! has aceptado venir con nosotros...-**

**-Kisame...-**

**-Argh!! Ya me callo!! "**_Joder que caracter!"_

**-Porque no?? Sakura-san-**

**-Aun no-**

**-Podria Saber la razon?-**

**-Tengo que llevar a cabo un plan que acabo de hacer, despues de eso, ire con ustedes...-**

**-...De acuerdo-**

**-QUE?! Itachi!! Vas a aceptar?!?!?-**

**-No tengo otra opcion...-**

**-Yo si!! Destrozar sus Huesos y-----**

**-Kisame...-**

**-Joder!! Ya me callo!!-**

_-..."No confio mucho en Tsunade-sama..." _**Entonces, nos veremos luego**

**-Si...-**

-----------------------------------------------------

**-Tsunade-sama. Nos ha mandado llamar??-**

**-Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Kakashi, Naruto y Shikamaru...les tengo una mision importante...-**

**-Cual es?-**

Naruto bajo la cabeza, sabiendo lo que Tsunade iba a decir

**-Kiba, Shikamaru, recuerdan la ultima mision que tuvieron juntos?-**

**-Si...ir a por Sasuke...no?-**Contesto Kiba, algo Confuso

**-Tsk...quiere que vayamos por Sasuke?-**

**-No...-**

**-...?-**

**-La mision consistira en lo mismo-**

**-Una mision de rescate??-**

**-Algo asi...-**

**-...???-**

**-Solo cambien el nombre de sasuke por el...de Sakura...-**

Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru se sorprendieron, pero al parecer, la mas sorprendida era Hinata

**-S-sakura h...ha huido?!?--**

**-Al parecer, si, sus capacidades mentales no estan muy estables...-**

**-Entonces, nuestra mision es ir a por ella...-**

**-Asi es, Shino, confio en ustedes, por favor, vayan lo mas pronto posible-**

**-Si!!-**

----------------------------------------------

_-..."Tengo que encontrarla_"...**disculpe...-**

**-Si muchacha?-**

**-No ha visto a alguien con esta aparencia??- **Le enseña una replica haciendo el Henge

**-mmm...si, hace mucho, creo que vive en la aldea de la nieve-**

-**Gracias** _"La aldea de la nieve?! esta demasiado lejos...bueno, mientras voy alla, tal vez pueda encontrar a alguien mas...tengo una idea, antes de ir alla, le hare una pequeña visita a El" _**Hahaha, ya deseo ver su asquerosa cara cuando sepa que esta vivo...no sere igual que ese idiota, pero seguire su mismo metodo...no importa si tenga que vender mi alma al mismismo demonio...**

_**Recordo a su compañero**_

"Sasuke formo un Equipo para matar a Itachi, se hicieron llamar "Hebi" conformado por unos tipos llamado Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo..."

**-Que imbecil es Sasuke...se va a arrepentir de lo que me hizo**- Paro al estar enfrente de una pequeña cueva, entro y se encontro con un pequeño laboratorio

**-Haruno Sakura...¿Verdad?-**

**-Hola Kabuto-san!! cuanto tiempo sin verte-**

**-Que te traes por aqui? Vienes a por Sasuke-kun?-**

**-Lo siento, ya no ando atras de ese imbecil-**

**-...?-**

**-Quiero hablar con Orochimaru-**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**-Hinata-sama, esta bien?-**

**-S-si, Neji-oni-san-**

**-La noto un poco distraida...-**

**-Hinata, en serio no te sucede nada?-**

**-N-no neji-oni-san, Kiba-kun, por favor, no se preocupes por mi...-**

**-Tsk sera problematico, pero nos vamos a dividir, al parecer el grupo de rasreo esta conformado por hinata, neji, kiba, shino y los perros de Kakashi-sensei**

**-Si...-**Kakashi se hace una pequeña herida en el dedo, y hace la tecnica de invocacion, apareciendo 3 perros

**-Hola, kakashi-**

**-Pakkun, te tenemos una mision...a ti y tus camaradas-**

**-Informenme-**

**-Tenemos que ir a por Sakura-Chan-**

**-Sakura?-**

**-Si, ha escapado-**

**-Hum, de acuerdo, entonces, en marcha-**

**-Un momento...Pakkun, como sabes el olor de sakura??- **Pregunto un Kakashi muy confundido

**-Eh? esque...yo y Sakura usamos el mismo Shampoo...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-Bueno, quieren ir a buscarla o no?-**

**-Tsk, obvio que vamos a buscarla...yo, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, iran con un perro, los demas ya saben como rastrear-**

**-Si!-**

**-Bien...-**Kakashi guardo silencio- **Dispersense!!-**

_-"Kuso!! TEngo que encontrar a Sakura-Chan!!!"...-_

**-N-naruto...kun??-**

**-Hinata..que haces aqui? Deberias de estar buscando a Sakura-Chan...- **Naruto se le adelanta, dandole la espalda a ella

**-...Perdon...-**

**-...Como?- **Se dio la vuelta, y se encontro con que Hinata estaba llorando

**-P-por mi culpa...Sakura ha...sakura ha...-**

**-Nadie tiene la culpa ..Hinata...nadie-**

**-P-pero..!-**

**-No te culpes por algo que tu no hiciste**- despues de eso, Naruto se va, dejando a Hinata atras

_-"No te culpes por algo que yo hize...Hinata-Chan..."_

_--------------------------------------------------_

**-Sakura-San, esque no sabe? Orochimaru-sama murio...-**

**-Orochimaru aun esta vivo...-**

**mm?? y como puedes probarlo?-**

**-No lo tengo que probar, es algo que tu ya sabes no? despues de todo, el vive dentro de ti...-**

**-Asi que te enteraste...eh? hehehe pense que Naruto-kun no te diria-**

**-Y porque no deberia de decirmelo?-**

**-Por Sasuke-kun...-**

**-...Sasuke-kun es un bastardo que merecio morir con su clan...ahora...muestrame a Orochimaru!-**

**-Lo siento, Sakura-san, no puedo-**

**-Kabuto, lo digo de medico a medico, ya sabes lo que te puede pasar si no me lo muestras verdad?-**

**-...si-**

**-Entonces, muestramelo!!-**

**-No...-**

_**-Kabuto...-**_

_-__"Esa es la voz de..."-_

**-Orochimaru-sama...-**

_**-Guarda silencio...-**_

**-Si, Orochimaru-sama-**

**-**_**Sakura Haruno...que se te ofrece?-**_

**-Entrename-**

_-..."Que?! Hablarle asi a Orochimaru-sama..."-_

_**-Porque deberia de entrenarte?-**_

**-Para tomar venganza..-**

_**-Venganza??-**_

**-Si...fue sasuke el que te "Mato" verdad??**

_**-Si, el muy bastardo me traiciono...-**_

**-Yo deseo derrotarle, pero para eso, me tienes que entrenar, ademas, soy la discipula de la Hokage, no creo que tengas problemas-**

_**-Lo pensare..-**_

**-No, no te estoy haciendo una sugerencia, te estoy informando que tu me vas a entrenar, quieras o no-**

-...!!! "_Pero que falta de respeto!! Es igual al Uchiha..."_

_**-De acuerdo-**_

**-P-pero Orochimaru-sama!!-**

_**-Te entrenare igual que el Uchiha-**_

**-No, no quiero que me entrene igual que el**

**-**_**Como?-**_

**-El sello maldito...no lo quiero-**

**-**_**hehehe no **__**quieres sufrir? **__**es que acaso **__**tienes miedo?-**_

**-No nada de eso, es solo que...yo quiero hacerme mas fuerte sin esa cosa, nunca hay caminos mas faciles-**

_-"jaja, que interesante es esta chiquilla" Esta bien, pero solo con una condicion-_

**-Habla...-**

_**-Tu tienes que...-**_

----------------------------------------------------

**-Tsunade-sama, se encuentra bien?-**

**-Eso solo que estoy preocupada por Sakura...-**

**-No se preocupe, Sakura es fuerte, puede protegerse ella sola-**

**-No me refiero a eso, Shizune, ella debido a su inestabilidad psicologica, puede hacer cualquier cosa...incluso suici-----**

**-NO DIGA ESAS COSAS TSUNADE-SAMA!!-**

**-Shizune...-**

**-Yo...no soportaria perder a mi hermana menor-**

**-Heh...tiene razon verdad?? no debo perder la esperanza..en mi hija**-

-----------------------------------------------------

-**Acepto...-**

_**-Bien...Sakura-san, entonces, llevaras un mejor entrenamieto, no solo yo te ntrenare, sino que Kabuto tambien-**_

**-Si-**

**-Sakura-san, por favor, sigueme, te enseñare todo lo que se-**

**-Gracias, Kabuto-kun **"_ya veras Sasuke, esta me las vas a Pagar_"-

_**Y asi, sakura desaparecio entre las sombras, siguiendo a Kabuto...Claro, sin quitar la sonrisa maliciosa que tenia dibujada en la cara**_

_Continuara..._


	7. Mi solucion

**Lo seh, merezco morir 48643 veces uu que maal, la escuela me quita el animo e inspiración TT**

**Pero pues aquí les traigo la continuación, la verdad a mi no me gustó, pero la hice para meter algunos personajes ya para revelar algo importante xD**

**Agradezco a todas las personas lindas y feas que me esciben un review x3**

_**Empezamos!!**_

_**--------------------------**_

_**Acepto...-**_

_**-Bien...Sakura-san, entonces, llevaras un mejor entrenamiento, no solo yo te entrenare, sino que Kabuto también-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-Sakura-san, por favor, sigueme, te enseñare todo lo que se-**_

_**-Gracias, Kabuto-kun **__"ya veras Sasuke, esta me las vas a Pagar"-_

_**Y asi, sakura desapareció entre las sombras, siguiendo a Kabuto...Claro, sin quitar la sonrisa maliciosa que tenia dibujada en la cara**_

---------------------------------------

-**Naruto, es mejor volver con Tsunade-sama**-Mencionaba un chico de coleta algo cansado- **ya llevamos casi el día buscándola, pediremos refuerzos, tenemos que descansar y luego volv----**--

-**Lo siento Shikamaru, pero yo no volveré hasta lograr mi cometido-**

**-Naruto...-**

**-Ella...ella cuenta conmigo-**

**-...Naruto...A quien buscas, a Sakura o a Sasuke?-** Pregunto Kiba algo confundido

**-...!!!! Yo...Busco a los dos-**

**-Naruto, tenemos que regresar!-**

**-NO!-**

**-Pero..!-**

**-Que no Shikamaru!!-**

**-Naru—**

-**NO**- Respondió violentamente Naruto, algo enojado, se dio la vuelta y se fijo que Hinata era la que había hablado

-**...-**Hinata tenia ganas de llorar, se sentía culpable por lo de Sakura y ahora Naruto había gritado, agarró aire y vio directamente a Naruto- **No creo que Sakura se ponga Feliz si te pones así**-Dijo en un tono duro, para que naruto la entendiera

-**Hinata...-**

**-Crees que ella querría que sufrieras lo mismo que cuando se fue Sasuke?, ella dejó la nota por algo, no quiere que la buscáramos**!-

-**Pero pueda que ella este en problemas!!-**

**-No crees que tambien se puede meter en problemas porque nosotros la andamos buscando!?-**

Todos se quedaron callados, Shikamaru habia pensado en eso, pero se hizo como el que no escuchaba

-**Si ella no quiere ser encontrada entonces yo no la buscare, lo siento Naruto**-

Después de eso Hinata corrio con todo lo que pudo hacia konoha

-**Hinata tiene razon Naruto**-Dijo Kiba viendo fijamente a Naruto, y después se dedico a Seguir a Hinata, al final solo quedaron Naruto y Shikamaru

-**Te iras?-** Dijo Naruto algo preocupado

**-Si, es mejor que tu hagas lo mismo-**

**-Lo siento, pero no, si Sakura se mete en problemas yo la ayudare**!-

----------------------------------------

-**Muy bien Sakura, veremos como va tu conocimiento medicina, tendras que ayudarme a mi a encontrar la manera de cómo recuperar el cuerpo de Orochimaru-sama-**

**-Yo ya se una manera-**

**-...!!-** Kabuto se le quedando con sorpresa, escucho la pequeña risa burlona que solto Orochimaru, fijo su vista en la cara de Sakura y vio que tenia una pequeña pero visible sonrisa-**Como lo sabes?-**

-**La Hokage nos mandó a reunir Datos sobre ustedes, en uno de sus escondites dejaron varios archivos de técnicas prohibidas, ahí habian datos inútiles asi que el consejo de la Hokage los rechazo y se deshicieron de ellos, pero yo los encontré-**

**-...y?-**

-En mi tiempo libre, cuando no tenia nada que hacer investigaba un poco y trataba de encontrar coherencia en los datos, empeze a investigar, y al final salio una conclusión algo obvia, que nunca se habría pensado antes-

-**Dilo**- Sakura notó que la voz de Orochimaru se escuchaba ansiosa, rió para sus adentros y se volteo

**-Orochimaru, tu conoces una técnica de transferencia de alma, verdad?-**

**-Si, como no saberlo-**

-**Bien, pronto tendrás tu cuerpo de regreso-**

**-Pero dime como!!-**

Sakura volteo un poco la cabeza y vio a Orochimaru de reojo, Kabuto se tensó ante la cara de Sakura, sus ojos mostraban odio, ansiedad y frialdad, mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona

-**Es muy fácil-**

**-Te escucho-**

**-Te haré un cuerpo humano-**

--------------------------

**-Maldito calor, malditas piernas, jodido Orochimaru..-**

**-Ya callate!-**

**-Ya, como si tu no pensaras lo mismo-**

**-Pues no!! Yo solo pienso en...en...-**Vio el chico que seguia caminando enseguida de ella y empezo a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro- **yo pienso en cosas mas importantes!!**

**-...Ya estamos cerca-**

**-Porque hasta acá?-**

**-porque tengo un presentimiento-**

**-Pues yo me rehuso a entrar ahí de nuevo!-**

**-Que?! Tienes miedo de que te vuelvan a encerrar en una capsula!?-**

**-Que te encierren a ti en una capsula por mas de 5 años haber como acabas!!, Zorra!-**

**-QUE?!?!, COMO TE ATREVEZ!!!-**

**-...Ya dejen de pelear...-**

**-ESQUE ESTE TIPO ES INSOPORTABLE!!-** gritaba la unica chica del grupo, mientras pateaba a su compañero, que se volvia agua

**-Sasuke...-** Menciono "el mas calmado" del grupo, en tono suplicante

-**Suigetsu...Karin...dejen de jugar-**

**-...Yo?! jugando con esta?! Que vaa, prefiero a una prostituta que esta...-**

**-QUE?!-**

**-Ohh, es verdad, tu YA ERES una prostituta-**

**-TE VOY A ENVIAR A LA MA-----...Sasuke...-**Karin se quedó seria viendo a Sasuke

**-Que?-**

**-Siento 2 presencias cerca...una me es conocida, pero la otra es un poco confusa...-**

**-Tal vez sea un animal**- Sugirió Suigetsu mientras tomaba agua

**-No, es un humano...pero...ahh, no se como explicarlo-**

-...- Sasuke volteo a ver a Karin, pensativo

_**-"me...me esta viendo!!"-**_ acto seguido Karin se quito los lentes y trato de parecer seductiva, pero Sasuke la ignoro y siguio caminando

**-Y bien?-** preguntó Suigetsu, secretamente ansioso por dar pelea

**-Pasaremos-**

**-que?-**

**-Han de ser ninjas de Konoha-**

**-Como puedes estar seguro?-** Pregunto Suigetsu, desinteresado

**-Vamos, no tenemos que perder tiempo-** Y después, Sasuke sigio caminando, ignorando la pregunta de Suigetsu

----------------------------------

-**Pero Sakura-san, no eres Dios**- Kabuto estaba un poco enojado, la "chiquilla" le estaba robando todo el credito

**-No, pero tampoco soy idiota, se como estan echos los huesos, tejidos, piel, yo se la composición de todas y cada una de las particulas del cuerpo-**

**-Interesante-** la voz de Orochimaru se esuchaba temblorosa

**-Solo que...para esto muchas personas tendrán que morir-**

**-No me importa el precio, yo quiero un cuerpo-**

**-Ya está dicho, Orochimaru-**

----------------------------------

**-Sakura-Chaan!!!!!!!-**

Naruto suspiró en medio del bosque...

**-Ahhh...asi nunca la encontrare...Ya se lo que haré!! Tajuu Kage Bu----¡!...TU!!!-**

Naruto se quedo pasmado al ver a una de las personas que tanto odiaba enfrente de el, ahí estaba el causante de todo

**-Itachi!!!!!-**

**-Gusto en verte de Nuevo...Naruto-kun-**

**-Tu...TU!!!! CABRON!!!!-**

Naruto se avalanzo sobre Itachi, pero se olvido del detalle de no verlo a los ojos, asi que cuando trato de golpearlo, lo "atravesó" y lo unico que consiguió fue darse un buen golpe contra el piso

-**Pensé que querias rescatar a tu compañera-**

**-SABES DONDE ESTA?!!?-**

**-Calmate...no vinimos a pelear-**

**-"**_**Vinimos?"-**_

**-Si, no te desesperes cosa-**

Naruto volteo hacia atrás y vio que ahí estaba Kisame

**-Dime...dime donde esta Sakura-chan...-** dijo en un susurro, que solo fue escuchado por Itachi

**-Esta en el Pais del té-**

**-En el Pais del té?-**

**-Si, nos encontramos por casualidad y nos contó que no queria problemas, asi que no le dimos pelea-**

**-Pero...-**

**-que no entiendes?!-** dijo Kisame desesperado- **ella solo quiere vacaciones!!**

**-entonces...ire al pais del te-**

Y después de eso, Naruto desaparecio

**-Fue mas facil de lo que pensé-**

**-Hmp, es demasiado confiado-**

**-hahaha!! Hasta cree que vamos a dejar a alguien solo porque nos diga que no quiere problemas-**

**-Vámonos, tenemos que seguir el plan-**

**-Plan?-**

Itachi saco un pergamino y se lo tiro a Kisame, acto seguido el lo abrio y lo leyó

**-Esto...te lo dio la mocosa?-**

**-Si, es nuestro plan-**

**-Vaya, y para que todo esto?-**

**-Para que su entrada al Akatsuki sea mas facil...aunque pensándolo bien, creo que ella ya está adentro-**

----------------------------------------------

Cha-cha chaaaaan

Aquí termino la conti x)

Espero poder actualizar mas rapido y si no, me mandan a la guillotina u.u

Maldigan a la escuela por eso D:

Y recuerden... 

Si no dejas un review el coco de va a **Violar** n.n!

-Se acerca la camara a la cara-

Te va a violar ee 


	8. Mi inicio

_En el capitulo anterior…._

_Itachi saco un pergamino y se lo tiro a Kisame, acto seguido el lo abrio y lo leyó_

_**-Esto...te lo dio la mocosa?-**_

_**-Si, es nuestro plan-**_

_**-Vaya, y para que todo esto?-**_

_**-Para que su entrada al Akatsuki sea mas facil...aunque pensándolo bien, creo que ella ya está adentro-**_

--------------------------------------------

-**Muy bien, Sakura-san…sabes "lo normal" de las técnicas medicas..-**

-"_**Lo normal?"….**_**a que te refieres con eso?-**

-**Me refiero a….que ya es hora de que sepas las verdaderas técnicas medicas-**

**-…ya era hora**- susurro la pelirrosa, esbozando una sonrisa

------------------------------------------

-**Llegamos….-** Juugo se quedo viendo la pequeña entrada que había entre unas rocas, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sasuke

**-No es necesario que entres juugo, tu y karin se quedaran aquí afuera-**

**-EH?! Porque Sasuke-kun~?! No quiero estar aquí con el!**- reprocho la chica, apuntado con un dedo a juugo

**-Tu nos diras quien viene-**

**-P-pero..-**

**-Algun problema?**- interrumpió duramente el Uchiha

**-No..-**

**-Bien…vamos suigetsu**- dijo mientras entraba en aquella entrada, seguido de un peliazul, que solo se preguntaba que hacían ahí

-------------------------------------------

-**Porque en el país del té?-** pensó Naruto en voz alta- **Me pregunto que habrá ahí….-**

----------------------------------------

-**QUE HACEN AQUÍ?!-** grito la hokage, a todos los presentes en su oficina- **DEBERIAN DE ESTAR BUSCANDO A SAKURA!!-**

**-……-**

Tsunade vio que nadie respondia, asi que se calmo un poco- **Volvere a preguntar, porque están aquí? Saben que desobedecer las ordenes de una hokage puede ser motivo de exilio?-**

**Todos se sorprendieron..¿Exilio? solo porque regresaron?**

**-Si va a exiliar a alguien…..entonces exílieme a mi**- hinata dio un paso al frente

**-Hinata?-**

**-Yo fui la que…..dejo la búsqueda primero-**

Tsunade se sorprendió- **¿Por qué?**

**-Porque….si Sakura no quiere que la busquemos…entonces…-**

**-Hinata-** interrumpió Tsunade- **Sabes que Sakura no esta….estable, verdad?**

**-…….-** Hinata apretó los puños**- SI LO ESTA!!- **grito, con los ojos llorosos-** Si esta estable!! **

**-..!**- Tsunade se quedo callada, sorprendida de la actitud de hinata

**-Ella solo quiere que la reconozcan!! Ella solo quiere acabar con su sufrimiento!! Quiere ser feliz!!-** dijo mientras lloraba

**-…..-** Tsunade se quedo callada, no encontrando algo para contradecir lo que hinata dijo

------------------------------------------

**-Todo esta…-** Empezo Suigetsu

**-Vacio…era de esperarse**- Dijo sasuke mientras caminaba mas hacia adentro

**-Que buscamos?-** pregunto suigetsu, confundido

Sasuke no contesto, sino que siguió caminando. Llegó hasta la pared y activo su sello maldito, al nivel 1, toco la pared y esta revelo una entrada secreta –**Lo sabia..-**

**-el que?-** dijo suigetsu

**-Orochimaru aun esta vivo-**

**-Como lo sabes?-**

**-Los únicos que conocíamos este….laboratorio secreto**- dijo mientras entraba a la puerta recién abierta- **eramos Orochimaru, Kabuto y yo**-

**-y..?-**

**-La puerta solo se abre con el sello maldito, Kabuto no lo tiene….-**

**-Asi que…-**

**-Orochimaru la abrió.-**

---------------------------------

**-Sigueme por favor, Sakura-san-**

Sakura siguió a Kabuto en silencio, caminaron por un largo pasillo, que conducía a una gran puerta, Kabuto la abrió, mostrando lo que parecía ser una biblioteca

**-Aquí te pasaras gran tiempo, aquí están técnicas que ni siquiera deben ser mencionadas…y tu las deberas aprender sola-**

-**Esta bien**- Sakura se adelanto, dándole la espalda a kabuto

**-Te dejo, entonces**- Kabuto dio la media vuelta para irse, pero algo que vino en su mente lo detuvo_**- "Esta seguro, orochimaru-sama?" "Si, Kabuto, ahora voltéate"**_

Sakura Sintio un dolor punzante en el cuello cuando se dio cuenta, enseguida de ella estaba la cabeza de Kabuto, que tenia la mitad del cabello negro, y un ojo de orochimaru

-**TU!! TE DIJE QUE NO LO QUERIA!!-** Dijo quitándose de golpe, después abrió los ojos y callo de rodillas, gritando de dolor

-_**Lo siento, querida**_- serpenteo la voz de orochimaru- _**Pero necesitas eso para hacer las técnicas de este lado..- **_dijo señalando los libreros izquierdos- _**Cuando los aprendas, te dare la llave a estos**_ – Dijo señalando los libreros derechos_**- Si los haces antes de tiempo, moriras de una forma…indebida-**_dijo mientras se marchaba, abandonando a una Sakura que sufria y gritaba


End file.
